


From Despair to Happiness

by UEvangeline



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Whole Cake Island Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UEvangeline/pseuds/UEvangeline
Summary: "In the pool of memories, there was one he didn't bear get to, made a point not to. Nami." Sanji and Nami's road to reconciliation.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	From Despair to Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I finished reading the Wholecake island Arc, and SaNami occupied my mind entirely. I'm trying to post all my work here in AO3 as well (as I usually used mainly FF.net), so this one was originally posted on August 13, 2018. Hope is still enjoyable, though.  
> Thanks for reading!

As his mind wrapped around the idea that he would never escape, never see his family and his home again, one flashback after the other filled Sanji’s mind. His childhood, his mother’s death, Reiju’s kindness, his escape, working as a cook, Zeff, the starvation, all those years of pure happiness at the Baratie, and then Luffy. He remembered it all, in detail. All he wanted was to go back home, and yet it was the one thing he couldn’t do.

In the pool of memories, there was one he didn’t bear get to, made a point not to. Nami. He couldn’t, because if he started thinking about all the wonderful moments they shared, then he would be ruined. If he remembered how he left Nami on Zoo without explaining to her who he truly was and why he had to go away, he would have to go back and that would kill his father and everyone who worked at the Baratie. His first family. He had to protect them, no matter what. No matter he would never see Nami again, never feel her soft skin on the tip of his fingers again, kiss that mouth, run his hands down her hair, hear her laugh.

 _Stop it_.

Coming to think of it, maybe it was better that he left without explaining anything. She shouldn’t wait for him. She should be mad at him, so much so that it would be enough for her to forget all about him, all about _them_. He wouldn’t – he couldn’t. She was the best thing to ever happen to him, a ray of golden sunshine in his life. When they were together he felt loved in a whole different level, it was a feeling that completed him, that kept him going when all hope seemed lost.

And now it truly was. Lost.

He was back with those hideous people who did nothing but abuse him. The integrity of his hands was compromised. He would never cook again. Zeff’s life was threatened. And he would forever be tied to Big Mom’s crew. Even in his worst nightmares he couldn’t have dreamed something like that would ever happen.

“Oooooiiii, Sanji!”

Great, now he was also fantasizing about hearing Luffy’s voice, as if everything else wasn’t enough. Niji and Yonji moved on their seats, looking for the source of the voice. Wait, he wasn’t hallucinating, then?

In the next second, Luffy was there, holding himself to the carriage like a monkey, with the biggest smile on his face. No. _No_. that couldn’t be happening. Luffy couldn’t be there. Ichiji would kill him. Damn, Judge would kill him.

And then something even worse happened. He heard _her_ voice.

Stupid Luffy. He brought Nami there, of all people?

Sanji almost laughed. As if Luffy had a say in the matter. Nami went of her own volition, he knew. To rescue him. Damn, he wanted to cry. All he wanted was to hug her and leave that forsaken place with her.

He did the unthinkable. To protect her. To protect Luffy. To show those cursed Vinsmokes they couldn’t use the Mugiwara crew to hurt him.

Every kick was a crack in his heart. Every time Nami screamed he despaired. There was no turning back now. They needed to stay away. He couldn’t save them. He couldn’t save himself.

Luffy never fought back. Not even one punch, even though Sanji kicked him over and over again. Yonji would have done worse. Judge would have broken him.

When it was over, she marched up to him. Tears running down her cheeks, fury in her eyes. Whatever she did to him, he deserved tenfold.

She slapped him.

“Goodbye, Sanji.”

Was it possible to hear one’s heart break? Shatter into a million pieces? Because he was sure he heard his do exactly that.

Utterly defeated, he went back to the carriage.

Luffy screamed, shouting those words to him. Those words that would haunt him forever.

“I’ll only eat again if you cook for me, Sanji.”

All he could do was cry.

* * *

Finally, Luffy punched him in the face.

“Now tell me what you really want!”

What he really wanted? That mattered? He was sure it didn’t. Not after everything he had done. But Luffy was still staring at him, as if he was able to see Sanji’s soul. He cried. Gods, by now he was tired of tears. It seemed all he did these days was cry. Over and over and over again.

“I want to go home to the Sunny, Luffy!”

But he also wanted other things, because apparently he was an idiot who couldn’t let his abusers die, even after everything they did to ruin his life.

Next him he knew, Nami was speaking.

“Sanji.”

His heart stopped. She was speaking to him. Even after everything.

“Just so we are clear. I haven’t forgiven you. For now on, you’ll do as I say.”

So cold, so recollected. And yet, he could hear it in her voice.

“I love you too, Nami-san.”

* * *

He caught her in his arms as he ran with all his speed to Bege’s fortress. If it wasn’t for Reiju and the rest of his sorry excuse of a family, he wouldn’t have made in time to save her.

Nami held tight to him.

“What is it about us and unwanted weddings?” she laughed, but he sensed the nervousness in her words.

He smiled.

“Maybe the universe is trying to tell us something. I saved you from Absalom, you saved me from Pudding. Now we’re even. Maybe now we can finally decide whether or not we want to get married and to whom.”

Next thing he knew, her lips were on his and everything else seemed to disappear.

“I’m not accepting this as a proposal.” She declared. “You’ll have to do much better than this.”

He couldn’t help but smile to her. His heart was beating so fast it seemed it would escape his ribs. He tightened his grip around her.

“I love you so much, Nami. I’m so sorry for everything. I’ll spend the rest of my life atoning for this sin.”

She hid her face on his chest.

“I know you will. I understand why you did everything. I do. It just… it hurt, you know? That you were willing to go away and marry a stranger and leave me behind.”

“If I thought I had any choice, I would never choose to leave you. I’ll always choose to be with you, no matter what.”

“No more making life decisions alone, ok?”

He laughed.

“I promise.”

* * *

Finally, they escaped. The ocean was theirs for the taking again. No more ships chasing them, no more crazy Big Mom on their tails. There was only them, the Sunny, the water and the sun.

He was making dinner when Nami appeared, locking the door with a key. He turned to her in time to see her leaning against the door, unbuttoning her shirt one button at a time, staring at him through heavy lids.

He was in front of her in a second, stopping her hands and replacing them by his own. He finished undressing her slowly, piece by piece. Shirt, shorts, bra, panties. He even took the pins out of her hair, letting them cascade down her back.

He ran his hands over her arms, shoulder, neck. He kissed her with hunger, pulling her to him by the butt. She hummed softly.

He sat on a chair and her legs were immediately around his torso as her hands worked with his clothes. She craved his skin against hers. He pulled at her hair and explored her neck, kissing and licking. She moaned.

Finally managing to get rid of his pants, she guided him to her entrance, sliding up and down, using his shoulder as leverage.

Sanji moaned. She kissed him everywhere her mouth could reach without breaking the sweet rhythm of their love making.

They orgasmed together, trying not to scream, but failing. Their crewmates would forgive them just this once, they were sure.

Nami kissed the tip of his nose and rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes and enjoying the sheer happiness of having him, having that moment. When she opened her eyes again, his were staring at her – blue depths for her to get lost in.

“Marry me, Nami.”

Her heart stopped beating. During the battle she had joked she wouldn’t accept his proposal like that, but she never actually thought he would propose. With their lives, their history, it was enough to just be together, be side by side with each other.

And yet, there she was, crying because he had said those words.

He wiped the tears with his thumbs, never breaking his gaze, smiling so sweetly.

“Yes! A million times, yes!”

They kissed. Sanji thought his heart would burst. So much happiness! Happiness he never thought he would have, happiness he never dared hope to have.

Happiness he knew he would have forever, as long as she was by his side.


End file.
